narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash: Akemi vs Joshin
Joshin a Kumogakure ninja was on his way to Kirigakure to return a mission they had just assigned him. "Man, that was a too easy mission, they should of gave me someone else to fight tougher to fight." Akemi walks out of the forest on side of a dirt road that Joshin is walking on. She looks around to see if she can find her way back to Kirigakure. She was practicing her sword skills on deer or aany other animal she could find. when she turns to her left and sees a girl walking down the path. She steps on to the dirt road and yells "Hello!" to try to get her attention. "Huh?" Joshin looks at the person calling him and stops to say, "Yeah, what do you want?" Akemi runs up to the girl to get close enough to see her face. She relizes the this girl was a boy but keeps her cool. "Ya if you wouldnt mind, could you show me the way to Kirigakure?" Akemi said tilting her head but still keeping aware because he could try to do anything at any time. "Its this way." He looks at her head band and sees that she is from Kirigakure and asks, "You know your from kiri, so how in the hell don't you know where you own village is?" He then says to himself, "This girl must be dumb." "Hmm." She then stratens her head. "Oh, well ive been out here for about a week. Didnt bring a map or anything just pure instinct. And if your heading the same way I quess I could tag along, If you dont mind." "Umm, yeah I don't mind." Then he says to himself again. "I have been away from my village for months at a time without a map and I still know which way to go. She must have no brains at all." The two then walk along the path to Kiri. About 30 min. ito the walk Akemi asks "So whats your name." turning her head to him. "Joshin, I'm from Kumogakure, and whats your name?" "Akemi, I'm from Kiri as you can tell, and I'm also from the Cursed Clan." she said turning her head forward. "The.......Cursed Clan?" Joshin says in a confused manner. He then thinks about all the clans he has heard of, "Hmmm, let me see, Rekai Clan, Youki Clan, Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan, Hoshima Clan, and all those other powerful clans. Nope haven't heard of them." "Well, Ill tell you. The cursed clan is a clan that uses the curse mark, the one that people misconception that Oruchimaru created it, but he didnt, the 7 cursed sages did. Its a clan that only a few people are part of it because there chakra can use it." She looks at him for a response. "Oh really? Well I wasn't born into any spectacular clan, I worked to get my skill, most clans have this special Hiden or Kekkei Genkai or other very powerful skill. Well I do have a Kekkei Genkai, but I didn't know how to use it." "Hmm, I havnt accually got my Kekkei Gankai yet. Im not sure how to get it ether." She stops walking. "Maybe we can activate them through a battle." She asked him. "Umm, I don't think that would be a good idea, with my kekkei genkai and skill, it may be over in minutes, maybe even in seconds." Akemi laughs aoutloud. "You see the only reason why I asked you deriections is because I wanted to battle someone, I might of came of stupid but I'm always aware of my surondings. So lets battle."